omenfandomcom-20200225-history
Holy Bible
The Holy Bible, also known as the Bible, is a collection of sacred scripture which generally refer to the texts of Judaism and Christianity. The prophecies regarding the Antichrist, Armageddon, and the Second Coming of Christ are described in the 'Book of Revelation or Apocalypse of John, '''the last book in the New Testament. The Omen The events that signalled the birth of the Antichrist, Damien Thorn, as well as the fact that Damien would rise to power 'from the eternal sea,' were foretold by Father Brennan in a Biblical poem. The former foretold events included the Jews returning to Israel, a comet appearing in the sky, and the rise of a holy Roman empire. The latter is speculated by Robert Thorn to be the Treaty of Rome (the formation of the common market), and the eternal sea represents the world of politics; the sea that constantly rages with turmoil and revolution. At the end of the film, a Biblical verse which states all the apostles of Satan will bear the number 666 is referenced. Damien - Omen II It is predicted in the Book of Revelation that during the Apocalypse, the Antichrist will grant temporary power to the seven kings of ten nations. The kings will come to hate the Whore of Babylon and will make her desolate and naked; burning her with fire and eating her flesh. According to Dr. Charles Warren, the Whore of Babylon represents Rome. Chapter 13 of Revelation also predicts correctly that the Antichrist will cause much death and destruction during his reign over Earth, and that he bears the Number of the Beast, 666, as a birthmark. Marion has a Holy Bible in bed with her on the night the Raven kills her. Sergeant Daniel Neff, while helping Damien to discover the latter's identity as the son of Satan, instructs him to read Revelation, 13, in his Bible. Damien does so and begins to realize from it who he is. When Mark overhears Dr. Charles Warren's claims to Richard that Damien is the Son of Satan, he reads a Bible and realizes from it that Damien is indeed the Antichrist. At the end of the film, a Biblical verse about the false apostles and the followers of Satan is referenced. ''The Final Conflict According to the Old Testament of the Bible, the founding patriarch of Israel, Abraham, was instructed at one point by God to sacrifice the former's only son to Him. While reading a Hebrew Bible, Damien and Harvey Dean notice that it correctly foretells that the Antichrist's reign will last seven years (the time Damien has been head of Thorn Industries). During a preaching, Brother Matteus quotes a Biblical verse about the Antichrist's reign over Earth. At the end of the film, Biblical references to the Second Coming of Jesus at the end of Armageddon are made. ''Omen IV: The Awakening'' The Book of Revelation predicts that the Antichrist will come from 'the fourth kingdom,' believed to be Rome. When Karen York becomes paranoid that her daughter Delia is the Antichrist, she and Father James Mattson look up information about the Antichrist in the Book of Revelation. According to Mattson, the ten horns of the Beast represents a confederation of ten nations; and the seven heads of the Beast represent the seven leaders of those nations, who will form an alliance with the Antichrist in exchange for power. Category:Objects Category:Bible